Mochimochi Haisha
by Ai Coddington
Summary: A serious look went on Naruto's face as Rose and Sasuke looked at him. He gulped. Naruto was scared to acctually say anything. 'Just tell us' Rose yelled...'Okay!Okay' Naruto began, 'I'm pregnant.'


Prologue:

_**I am sort of a bad speller, and some grammar stuff, and if you see a screw up…please tell me. But don't make it such a flame. This story is sort of weird because Naruto has a sister, who is Sasuke's ex girlfriend. And Naruto is dating Sasuke. And he is part girl. Dude, you just need to read the story, and everyone is 19. Enjoy…**_

Rose cursed under her breath when the phone rang. _Who would call me this early in the morning?_ The person besides her groaned. She guess he just woke up too. Rose looked a the clock, 10:30 am.

Okay, so it wasn't early in the morning. But to Rose and her boyfriend, Kiba, it was. Rose got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**Hey**

"Who's this?"

**(sigh) I can't believe you don't remember me! I will give you a hint…**

"Okay."

**I have blond hair and blue eyes.**

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

**(sigh) Okay, you better remember me when I give you this hint, I love ramen.**

"Naruto?"

**Yep**

"Oh hey!"

**I haven't talk to you in…**

"Three years."

**Yeah! Well first of all, I'm sorry.**

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

**Well just come over to Kohana Hospital(A/N: I might have spelled that wrong. Ha-ha.)**

"Naruto what's wrong?"

**You will find out when you get here!**

"Can't you just give me a hint?"

**Nope. Not for this one.**

"Jeez. Okay, I will see you as soon as I can."

**How long will that be?**

"I live far away. So about an hour."

**That long?**

"Longer. Because I have to get dress and eat."

**Skip all that!**

"I am wearing a night grown."

**What color is it?**

"Stop being like that Naru. And if you should know, its blue."

**I hope you haven't changed since I have seen you.**

"Nope. I still have my blonde hair. (Lie) And blue eyes. (Another lie)

**Okay. See you soon!**

"Okay. Bye!"

**Bye.**

**Hung up**

Rose hung up the phone and looked at Kiba. He was sleeping. Rose went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wake up my dobe." Rose teased.

"Go to hell." Kiba said as he pulled the blanket over his face. Rose smirked at him.

"Fine. But don't expect anything tonight." Kiba sat up.

"I'm up. I'm up." He said while stretching.

"Good. Because we have to meet Naruto at the hospital."

"Naruto did you say?"

"Yep."

"I haven't seen him in a year. I heard that he had became the hokage."

"The hokage? Jeez."

"I know." Akamaru jumped on the bed. Rose patted Akamaru on the head. Rose went to the dresser and chose her normal outfit. A purple tank top and a black skirt that went to her thighs. Kiba whistled and Rose blushed at that. Kiba was wearing his normal outfit and Akamaru in his hood.

"Okay. Let's eat." Rose said.

After they ate they ran to the car.

"I'm driving!" Kiba yelled at her. When they reached the car door they pushed each other out of the way.

"No! I am driving!" Rose yelled back. Kiba went and pinned Rose to the car.

"I'm driving." Kiba yelled. Rose smirked. A smirk that Kiba had never seen before. Rose came closer to him. Kiba smirked.

"Not now." he said, "We have to see Naruto. Remember?" Rose back away.

"Yeah. You're right." Kiba let go of Rose.

"I'm driving though."

"No you're not!"

"Hey! It was my car!"

"Fine. Fine." Rose went to the passenger seat.

----------

Rose and Kiba reached the door. Rose sighed.

"I cant believe it as been so long since I have seen him. I lied to him to, I said I still had blonde hair and blue eyes." Rose said to Kiba.

"You have blue eyes?" Kiba asked while he held her chin up to see her eyes. Her eyes aren't blue, they are green. And Kiba knew her hair was blonde once. But now it is black. She put contacts in her eyes, and dyed her hair.

"Okay. Lets go."

They opened the door. The familiar faces stared up at them. They were Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsuande and Shizune. Rose smiled.

"Hey Naru." Rose said cheerfully.

"Rose?" Naruto asked her. Rose nodded.

"Yep."

"I thought you didn't change your hair or you eyes."

"Well, I lied. Sorry shatei." (shatei- my younger brother.)

"Its okay. But-" Then the door opened. A black haired man walked in. It was Sasuke. The five women went and hugged Sasuke.

"Welcome back Uchia-san." Sakura said. Rose didn't feel like hugging him hello. Lets just make a long story short…Sasuke is Rose's ex boyfriend.

"Yeah, welcome back haisha." (haisha- loser. A/N: SORRY. Rose just loves speaking Japanese)

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he finally pushed all the girls off of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just had a call from my little shatei saying he was in the hospital. What are you doing here?"

"Because. It is none of your business."

"Go to heru!" (heru- hell. Also naraku means hell too, from inuyasha, so cool!)

"So you still have the same mouth that I left you in."

"Shut up! So Naru, what's wrong?"

"Well. First I feel uncomfortable with my little dobe and sister fight." Naruto said.

"Dobe? Naru, what's wrong here? I thought you hated Sasuke!"

"This is why I was saying sorry to you Rose. Um…its hard to say this to my sister-"

"Just tell me already shatei!"

"…Sasuke and me are…engaged."

"Whoa! What the hell?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Rose was freaking out, "Why did you tell me!"

"That's why I am sorry!"

"Its okay shatei. As long as ya are happy." Rose hugged Naruto. But when she faced Sasuke she glared at him with anger.

"So teme, how is the sweet life with a guy?" Rose asked Sasuke.

"Go to hell." Sasuke said with anger. Obviously they still hated each other. Naruto sighed.

"Like I was saying, (sigh), Sasuke…Rose…I'm pregnant." Rose and Sasuke started laughing. Naruto glared at them. They both stopped laughing when they saw Naruto's face.

"Nice joke Naru." Rose said.

"I am serious!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Oh shatei I'm so happy." Rose said with joy as she hugged Naruto once more.

"Suck up." Sasuke whispered. Rose growled.

"Guys stop fighting. Especially in the way I am now." Naruto complained.

"But I can never forgive you." Rose said to Sasuke.

"I can't either." Sasuke said back.

"Please." Naruto pleaded.

"Naru, I am leaving for a bit. I need to rest up a bit. I woke up early this morning." Rose said while yawning.

"I called you at 10:30."

"I know…that's early."

"I woke up at 5."

"That sucks."

"I know. I had nausea."

"Well just think of this…Sasuke gets to revive his clan."

"Did you have your kid?" Sasuke asked. Rose gasped.

_How did he know?_

"Kid?" Kiba asked to Rose.

"No. I had an abortion. I wouldn't give birth to a bastard like you."

"Why would you kill a human?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you did. In all your missions. You at least kill one person per mission. Anyway it wasn't even alive yet. It couldn't breath. It is no big deal. Okay?"

"You had sex with Sasuke?" Kiba asked. I guess Rose didn't say anything about her past relationships.

"I dated him. It was nothing."

"It is something."

"Drop it."

"Everyone stop fighting please." Naruto complained.

"Yes. You should listen to him. Naruto cant have any stress." Tsuande said to the fighting three. They nodded.

"Okay." the all said. But Tsuande knew that they would just find a room and kill each other there.

----------


End file.
